


Soulful

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's determined to help ease Buffy's slayer duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulful

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: sometime between Bargaining and Tabula Rasa  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, Marathon  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Willow swayed, struggling to focus her eyes.

"You should take a break," Tara urged. "Pace yourself."

"Just one more." Willow swiped at her nosebleed. "Where's the next orb?"

"This is a marathon, not a sprint, Willow. You won't finish in one night."

"We're helping Buffy." Resolve face.

Anya looked up from the scrying bowl. "I don't think that one took. There's no net difference in the human sphere of conscience."

Willow sagged. "Whose soul was it? I'm losing track."

Tara scanned her list. "Harmony Kendall."

"Right." Willow unfolded her cramped legs. "She never had a conscience. I'm going to bed."


End file.
